


Old Lang Syne

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a New Years Eve party, and Sam doesn't even want to be there. He'd rather be at home watching the celebrations on the TV, not making out with an intriguing stranger - funny how things work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Samifer/Destiel: Sam or Dean kisses a random stranger on New Year’s Eve."
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! I hope we have a fantastic 2015!

It would be odd not to find a party of New Year’s Eve. It seems everyone celebrates the passing of the year, stepping feet first into the new one. Either that or everyone’s just looking for a reason to get well and truly hammered.

The first reason may apply to the older generations, the ones who apparently truly appreciate how the time flies, however Sam seriously doubted that the parties he passed at his university, were held for nostalgias sake. 

And Sam was half inclined to agree with each idea – Looking back and forward into the future seems like something worth commemorating by ingesting copious amounts of alcohol, as does getting thoroughly intoxicated just for the hell of it _but_ he really did have a lot of homework to do before classes started up again, and apparently that isn’t enough of an excuse according to his brother, not to go to one of the many festivities that were taking place on campus. 

So, that’s how Sam found himself standing awkwardly in a dorm of strangers, with loud music and the smell of cheap beer and bitter smoke assaulting his senses, when really he itched to go back to his room and finish translating that chunk of Latin text he’d been working on.

It’s not that Sam doesn’t enjoy parties, because he really did, but to be perfectly honest getting high with the Art students or drinking shitty alcohol whilst being fondled by some drunken first year was not exactly his idea of a fun night. He actually wanted to remember the beginning of the New Year when he woke up the next day. His idea of a good New Year’s Eve was having a couple of friends and family around with a couple of beers and takeaway pizzas and to watch the Ball drop on the TV. Horribly domestic yes, but nice. 

However Dean would never see it like that (not that he’d ever find out, Sam was not enough of an idiot to tell his brother) so he was dragged to the party regardless because obviously Dean knows best.

And naturally as soon as they’d arrived together, Dean assuring his younger brother on the way that they’d hang out together, much to Sam’s relief, because it was New Year, he disappeared into the crowds of already buzzed students quickly vanishing from Sam’s sight after spotting one of his friends – probably that weird guy with the creepy stare. What was his name again? Caspar? Clarence? Something beginning with ‘C’ anyway.

It didn’t matter though, because it brought Sam back to his main point. He was surrounded by drunken strangers on New Year’s Eve. And he didn’t even have a drink in his hand to drown his sorrows.

The thought sparked a plan in his head: He could have one drink and then sneak back to his room. Dean would never have to know that he left early. It sounded like a good plan. If he had just one drink, then someone would probably see him and tell Dean when Dean inevitably asked around to find out if Sam was lying when Dean mentions that he didn’t see Sam at the party after they arrived. Full proof. Pretty much anyway.

As it turns out the generous host or hostess, or whoever the hell had organised the whole get together had well stocked their kitchen in beer – there were literally beer bottles and cans, among other drinks, cluttering up every surface area. Probably some last year student, who was rich enough to blow out one whatever they wanted to celebrate their last year. Or they were just really nice. Sam wasn’t sure what one was more likely, but it didn’t really matter to him. Free booze, was free booze.

Sam shuffled past a couple who were backed up against a table, apparently starting their celebrations early. He grabbed the nearest unopened beverage, and shuffled past them again avoiding all eye contact or anything with them. He escaped out of the kitchen unharmed but back into the masses of gyrating bodies. Ok, so that might be a slight exaggeration, but there was still a lot of weird, awkward grinding going on. 

Sam popped the cap of his bottle and leaned against a wall, distancing himself from the crowds a little. So step one had been completed: get a drink. What then? Drink it? Sam internally shrugged at his inner monologue. Didn’t sound like an awful idea. He popped the cap of his bottle and took a gulp, before lowering the bottle and resting it against his side. He glanced out at the people, searching for a familiar face, but coming back empty handed. He sighed, and took a longer gulp of his drink trying to finish it faster. 

He was about to make a move when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His instincts told him he was being watched by someone. Sam turned his gaze back to crowd, looking for the source. He scanned over everyone, most people absorbed in their own little world. Huh, maybe he was just being paranoid and- wait. There he was.

A man on the other side of the room, leaning up against the wall – almost mirror image of the way Sam was standing. His posture was casual but his face seemed expressionless. He was smaller than Sam, though in fairness most people are, though Sam would hazard he is quite tall, 6’ maybe 6’1. He had blonde hair, and a beer in his hand. But those eyes; A cold blue that seemed to trap Sam, paralyse him. Somehow through the multitudes of bodies, he managed to keep eye contact.

The man was not one Sam had seen before, and he looked like he was enjoying the party as equally as much as Sam was: Not at all, but he just had better control over composing himself. There was a fascinating aura around the man, one that intrigued Sam. But what intrigued Sam even more, was wanting to know the reason the stranger was staring at him.

Sam moved forward as if to approach the man, his mouth open ready to say something – what Sam hadn’t actually figured out yet. Before Sam could even finish his first step towards him, something barrelled into him. Or more accurately, two something’s. Charlie and Jo. People he knew, friends – finally deciding to show their faces when he didn’t actually want to talk to them anymore, but rather to the mysterious hot guy in the corner.

The two were drunk and giggly, clinging onto his sides as they spoke though Sam wasn’t paying much attention to what they were saying. He let himself be manoeuvred away by them, though he kept his eyes on the man. Sam shrugged apologetically at him and the man’s lips twitched with amusement. 

The two girls pulled him into the middle of the dancing, and he let himself dance with them, trying to pay attention to the jokes they were telling as they drank, apparently Charlie having a never ending supply of alcoholic drinks in her pocket. He still had that weird feeling which told him that he was still being watched. It made Sam flush a little in embarrassment as the thought of him being able to see Sam’s awful dancing, but he was just drunk enough not to care. But Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the guy. About his icy eyes watching him, about his lips, about how good they’d look wrapped around his- Oh god, yeah Sam was definitely a little drunk. 

The music suddenly turned down in the dorm, and everyone began to chant down from sixty. Sam briefly wondered how everyone knew when to chant but shrugged it off as he had more important things to think about like, what he was going to do about mystery man. He turned to look at him, their gazes looking instantly, and Sam quickly made up his mind wiggling himself out of his friends hold.

Sam stumbled over to the man, who was still watching him intently as he approached except now his expression held a slight hint of bemusement. The chant was counting down from ten now, and seemed to become increasingly louder. Sam stopped in front of the man and took a deep breath. “Hi, my name’s Sam. You’ve been staring at me all night, I think you’re hot and I’m a teeny bit tipsy. Happy New Year.” 

With that, he wrenched the man by his jacket lapels and crashed their lips together in a slightly sloppy, forceful kiss. The man apparently hadn’t expected that and froze for a moment before relaxing and kissing back, the kiss becoming more relaxed but still commanding. The two fought for dominance in the kiss, playing like it was a game, whilst a cheer of ‘Happy New Year’ erupted around them. The crowds around them began to sing Old Lang Syne. The two barely heard it though, too wrapped up in each other. The man’s hands slipped up to grip at Sam’s face, trying to pull him closer than they already were. 

The two pulled back eventually, needing to pull air back to their lungs, their chests rising and falling in tandem. Sam said nothing, watching for the man’s face for a reaction. The man smirked, a slow if not slightly filthy thing, looking a lot less flustered and debauched than Sam was feeling. “Well that was certainly one way to kick start the New Year.” 

Sam laughed, the sound bubbling from him uncontrollably from him. He relaxed a little, still being held by the man. At least he hadn’t gotten been punched in the face. That would have been a shitty way to start the New Year. The man grinned, and spoke again. “My name’s Lucifer by the way.”

Sam grinned back. Lucifer, huh? Well, this certainly looked like the start of an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt awkward writing the kissing? What did you guys think? Was it alright? I felt it was obvious that i've never written Lucifer before either - But let me know what you think by commenting, giving kudos!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
